In a wireless network, a wireless device may communicate with one or more radio network nodes to transmit and/or receive voice traffic, data traffic, control signals, and so on. Maintaining good signal quality between the wireless device and the radio network node may allow for good performance, such as high bitrate transmissions or robust control channel performance. However, it may be difficult to maintain good signal quality in complex radio environments. For example, interfering cells may create noise that interferes with the signal quality.